


Be Who You Are

by shopgirl152



Series: Of Bullies and Nerds [7]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Acceptance, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for Buford and Baljeet. But when Buford goes to pick his boyfriend up, he finds Baljeet doing something rather...interesting. one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Who You Are

_"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."  
-Dr. Seuss_

 

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay!" Baljeet sang at the top of his lungs, twirling around his room in a pink dress as he dusted bookshelves. "I feel charming, oh so charming. It's alarming how charming I-"

His singing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Coming!" He twirled around, executing a perfect pirouette as his hand encircled the knob, pulling the door open. "Hello Mother, I shall be-"

"Dude, what's with the dress? I thought our dates were casual."

"Eeekkk!" Baljeet slammed the door immediately, turning around and yelling at it. "Buford! Do you not have common courtesy?!"

The door opened. "I dunno. Does it hurt?" The bully walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"No! Common courtesy is-" He paused. "Oh never mind."

"Ya still haven't told me why you're wearing a dress. And listening to really girly music."

"It is not girly music. It is from West Side Story."

"Still girly."

"Plebeian."

"Gesundheit."

Baljeet rolled his eyes before walking over and turning off his iPod. "Turn around please."

"Why?"

"I am going to take this off and put on my regular clothes."

Buford grumbled something unintelligible before turning around. "Ya know, ya take all the fun outta romancin."

"I am done."

The bully turned around, eyes widening in surprise; for the first time that summer, his boyfriend was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Complete with red sneakers. Buford grinned as he crossed the room, kissing his nerd on the lips. "Buford like this look."

"Really? It is just something I threw together."

"Buford like." He kissed the nerd's temple before wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist, pulling him close.

Baljeet sighed, snuggling against the taller boy's chest. "This is nice."

"Yeah." He paused. "Why were you wearin a dress?"

He groaned, burying his face in the bully's shoulder. "Must we talk about it?"

"No. But I'll keep askin until ya tell me."

"Ugh. Fine." The shorter boy pulled away, leaning back so he was looking up into his boyfriend's face. "I do not know why. Sometimes I like to wear dresses. They make me feel special. And, um, pretty." He coughed awkwardly. "Thus the song."

"Buford doesn't make you feel special?"

Baljeet smiled. "You make me feel very special. It is just...well...it is complicated."

"What's complicated? You like wearin dresses. So what?"

"You still want to date me after knowing that?"

"Buford like you." He hugged the nerd to him, kissing the top of his head. "Be who you are."

"Buford, did you just say something-"

"Intelligent? Yeah." He ran a hand down the nerd's back. "Just don't spread it around."

"I would not think of it."


End file.
